Uzumaki Naruto Tales
by DeeDeeDee71
Summary: Naruverse my way. Chronicles the life of Uzumaki Naruto and his friends. Watch as he strives to become the greatest ninja the world has ever known. Super Team 7. NaruHina SasuSaku Others later on. Slight Kingdom Hearts xover.
1. Prologue

Uzumaki Naruto Tales

Prologue

This story tells of the life of Uzumaki Naruto. The day he was born, the 9-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked the village of Konoha. Hundreds of ninja lost their lives to the King of the Biju. The 4th Hokage, Namekaze Arashi, used a forbidden sealing technique to lock the demon's soul in a human host. Unfortunately, this technique required two sacrifices, the life of the sealer and an infant to serve as the vessel that would contain the demon's soul. The 4th used his newborn son, Naruto, as the vessel. He had hoped that the village would treat his son with the compassion and respect a hero deserved. He and his predecessor/close friend, the 3rd Hokage, decided Naruto would take the last name of his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, so he would be protected from his father's enemies. Arashi's dying wish was that his long time friend, Hyuga Hiashi, would take in his boy and watch over him as he grew. Hiashi respected his friend's last wishes and took Naruto into his home. He himself had just had a daughter named Hinata. Thus the village was saved form the wrath of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But this was only the beginning of things to come. Our story starts five years later. And so begins the tale of the greatest ninja ever known, Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. The Beginning, Enter Uzumaki Naruto

Hooray! I am starting my first Fan Fiction story. Please read and review. Flames are acceptable as long as you give me advice on whatever I did wrong. I usually have good grammer and my writing skills are said to be acceptable so hopefully I won't make too many mistakes. I do need to say that I often suffer from cases of writer's block so if I do stop updating, please be patient and wait. I also sometimes have problems fleshing out characters and settings and I would appreciate it if someone would beta my story. If you can, please message me. Without further ado, I give you the first of many chapters too come!

Chapter 1: The Beginning, Enter Uzumaki Naruto!

It was a warm summer day in Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves). The sun was shining and the sounds of laughter and birds chirping echoed across the land. A small boy with blonde, spiky hair raced his black haired female friend to the park. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with a red spiral on the back, black shorts, and goggles. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I think we need to turn around and go back to the compound, it's almost lunchtime," said the girl. She was wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt and a skirt that complemented her lavender, pupiless eyes.

"Alright Hinata-chan, we'll rest for awhile and then we'll go eat. They walked over to a tree and sat together in the shade. They sat quietly and watched their friends play. A girl with pink hair was being pushed on the swing by a girl with long platinum blond hair. The sound of barking reached Naruto's ears and he turned to watch a boy with red tattoos under his eyes chase a small white puppy. Another boy, whose hair looked like a pineapple, was watching the clouds and sharing a bag of chips with another round boy. A boy with a long coat and sunglasses was examining an ant hill and appeared to be talking to its residents.

'I wonder where Sasuke is today.' thought Naruto. Sasuke was Naruto's closest friend other than Hinata. When Hiashi was too busy to train him, Naruto often trained with Sasuke and his older brother Itachi.

"Okay, let's go join Otou-san and Okaa-san for lunch." said Hinata.

"What do you think we're going to eat? I hope its ramen." said Naruto as grabbed her hand, pulled her up and ran off. He had loved ramen ever since Hiashi had taken him to lunch at Ichiraku's for his birthday. They ran through the streets dodging people and carts until they got to the Hyuga compound. The guards let them through and Naruto, with Hinata's hand still in his, ran through a door into the dining room. Hiashi was already sitting down with his wife, Hanna, his brother, Hizashi, Hinata's cousin, Neji, and her sister, Hanabi.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata, please sit down."

"Right, sorry we're late Hiashi-sama." Hiashi quietly nodded and they sat down.

"So, Hinata, Naruto, what did you guys do today?"

"Well Hanna-sama, first we went swimming at the lake, and then we went to the training grounds to train. We were sitting at the park before Hinata-chan reminded me it was lunchtime.

"Naruto, after lunch, we will start your practice with meditation, and then we will continue with chakra training, and finish with your kunai and shuriken practice.

"Um, Hiashi-sama, can Hinata-chan come and practice with us?"

"Yes, I'll allow it. Besides, Hinata should start her training now that she has acquired the Byakugan. Hinata, after we're done with Naruto, I'll start your training with Neji and Hizashi as well."

"Thank you Otou-san." She was very excited. She loved watching Naruto practice. He was incredibly talented for his age. He could hit a bulls-eye with a kunai 95 percent of the time and his taijutsu was on par with Neji's. He was practicing chakra control by trying to stick to walls, trees, and occasionally, playground equipment. Needless to say he fell quite often but no matter what the injury, he healed very quickly. That particular ability intrigued and confused Hinata to no end. One time he had tried walking up the side of the Hokage Mountain and had fallen from 13 feet on his arm. It had broken in three places and the bone fragments had cut the muscles and blood vessels in his arm. In the 35 minutes it took to get to the hospital, his arm had already healed. When she asked her father how Naruto had healed so quickly, he had hesitated and turned away from her. He said he would tell her on her 12th birthday when she graduated from the ninja academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THUNK, THUNK, THUNK. Naruto collapsed after he threw his last three shuriken into the training post. Naruto loved training. He wanted to be the strongest ninja in the village in order to protect his precious people and become the Hokage.

"Naruto, I think that's enough for today," said Hiashi. He was impressed with Naruto's endurance and stamina, but sometimes, he took it too far.

"Okay Hiashi-sama. Wanna race to the compound?" The answer to his challenge was a deep sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was also feeling the strain of her training. After she finished target practice and chakra training with Naruto, Hiashi made her practice Jyuken; her clan's fighting style, on a wooden dummy. He also had her spar with Neji. Feeling sore and sweaty, she decided to take a shower before dinner. After eating dinner, she said good night and retired to her bedroom for sleep. She cuddled up with an orange plush fox named Kurama before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Sasuke! You wanna go train together today?" Naruto and Hinata were walking towards the training grounds when Naruto happened to see Sasuke coming out from a weapons store. Sasuke turned around before smiling and shaking his head.

"No thanks Naruto, Itachi is going to teach me a new Katon jutsu and said I could combine it with shuriken, so he sent me out to get some."

"Oh, okay. Well, good luck then." Sasuke turned and started walking towords the Uchiha compound. Naruto turned towards Hinata and said, "Come on Hinata-chan, let's go try tree walking again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Naruto was walking around the Hyuga compound when he bumped into a strange man wearing a fancy kimono and a hitai-ite from Kumogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Clouds).

"Hey watch where your going brat!" Naruto growled and was about to leap onto the foriegn ninja when Hiashi suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves, grabbing Naruto out of middair.

"I'm sorry for the actions of my godson, please enter the main building and I will be - Naruto, stop struggling! - with you in a minute." After the man had gone inside, Hiashi released Naruto. "Naruto, that ninja is a Kumo dignitary who's establishing connections with all the Konoha clans. Do not attack him or he'll kill you! Do you understand?" Naruto quickly nodded his head and went to find Hinata and Sasuke. Something about the Kumo nin sent shivers down his spine and he smelled suspicious. 'Smelled? How did I figure that out by smelling him?' Naruto shook his head and went to complete his self-appointed task. He found Hinata easily enough. She was spending time with her mother in the flower garden.

"Hi Hanna-sama, Hinata-chan. Um, Hinata-chan, can you come with me?" Hinata looked puzzled but asked her mother permission and left with Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kumo nin had already visited the Uchiha compound and Itachi, already a seasoned ninja, was thinking along the same lines as Naruto. 'That Kumo nin was eyeing Sasuke a little too much and seemed eager to meet him. I sense an alterior motive for visiting the clans. I better tell Lord Hokage my suspicions.' Itachi was dragged out of his thoughts by someone tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to see Naruto.

"Um, Itachi-san. Have you seen Sasuke? I need to talk to him."

"What for Naruto-kun?"

"I think that Kumo nin that's visiting is hiding something. When I looked at him, I suddenly felt uneasy." Itachi was suprised that someone as young as Naruto had sensed the same thing he had.

"I'll go get him and then we are going to visit Lord Hokage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was happily smoking his pipe and reading Icha Icha Paradise, occasionally letting out perverted giggles. There was a knock at the door and if you had seen it, you would've sworn the perverted book had pulled a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) with a stack of paperwork and a pen.

"Come in." Itachi opened the door and let Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto in before coming in himself and closing the door behind him. He used several silencing seals to make the room soundproof so nobody outside could hear their conversation.

"Lord Hokage, Naruto and myself are suspicious of the Kumo nin walking around Konoha. I think he has alterior motives to wanting to establish connections." Sarutobi looked at them through the smoke drifting from the pipe. "Why are you suspicious Itachi?"

"He was eager to meet Sasuke-kun, he kept asking question that hinted at the Sharingan like it's uses and how old somebody was when they aquired it, and he 'smelled suspicious' according to Naruto." At that point, Sarutobi looked at Naruto with interest. Naruto picked this up and answered the unasked question.

"I don't know how I found that out with smell, but I feel as if it was right." Sarutobi knew it was because of Kyuubi enhancing Naruto's senses but he didn't need to know that right then and there.

"Okay, I will have ANBU Black Ops follow him around and see if your suspicions are correct. Until then, act as if you have no problem with him. If he does try something, the ANBU will make sure he doesn't succeed." Itachi nodded and left the office with the kids following behind him.

'I'm getting to old for this shit,' thought Sarutobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to them, the Kumo ninja was tasked with the kidnapping of all the clan heirs and intergrating their bloodlines into Kumogakure no Sato and starting even more clans. The Kumo dignitary had already snuck in several more Kumo jounin into the village under the guise of traveling merchants. Now they just needed to wait until the time was right to enact their plan and the most powerful kekkei genkai (bloodline limits) in Konoha would be theirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Will the Kumo nin succeed? Or will they fail? Who knows! Oh wait, I do, hee hee hee. You'll just have to wait till next time to find out.

Next Time: Of Clouds and Foxes!


	3. Of Clouds and Foxes

Okay guys, this is it. The second chapter of UNT! I'll try to introduce the SasuSaku pairing in this one. Remember, please read and review. Flames are acceptable as long as you give me advice on whatever I did wrong. I would appreciate it if someone would beta my story. If you can, please message me. Okay, here we go!

Chapter 2: Of Clouds and Foxes!

Haruno Sakura was walking through the training grounds when she saw Sasuke and Naruto sparring with Hinata and Itachi cheering them on.

"Go Naruto-kun, you can beat him!"

"Hey Sasuke, if you win, I'll teach you a new katon jutsu!" Sakura watched entranced as Sasuke quickly sent a two foot wide fireball at Naruto, which was avoided just as fast. Sasuke then went in close to engage Naruto in a taijutsu battle. Big mistake. Naruto suddenly went to all fours and charged Sasuke, launching a wild flurry of kicks, punches, and feints that would've made an Inuzuka jealous. Sasuke's Interceptor Fist style was no match for Naruto's fox-like taijutsu.

"Sakura-san! Come join us!" yelled Hinata, snapping the pink-haired future kunoichi out of her stupor. Sakura nodded her head and shyly walked over to the Hyuga heiress. Sakura turned to the fight again and watched as Sasuke leapt back sporting many bumps and scratches. He threw several shuriken at Naruto who, still on all fours, jumped and twisted his body, dodging all but one which embedded itself in his left shoulder. Naruto was about to scream in pain but instead gritted his teeth and wrenched the ninja tool out of his shoulder. Sasuke rushed to help but suddenly, a tendril of red chakra slithered out of the wound and hit Sasuke in the stomach, knocking him on his ass. The chakra seeped back into the wound, sealing it on its way in. Itachi rushed over to stop the fight before it could escalate further.

"Good job guys. You both did well."

"Thanks Itachi-nii-san."

"Thank you Itachi-san." Both fighter bowed to each other and walked over to their audience. Hinata hugged Naruto, complimenting him on his fight. Sakura just stared at Sasuke. She blushed and looked away when he turned towards her and smiled. Itachi caught this and planned to tease Sasuke about it later.

"Hey uh, S-Sakura-chan? W-Would you like t-to join us for lunch?" Itachi, Naruto, and Hinata were too stunned to pick up their jaws from the floor. Sasuke never stuttered. Sasuke stuttering was like seeing Hatake Kakashi without his porn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in ANBU headquarters, a certain cycloptic ninja sneezed. "Huh? I wonder if Rin's talking about me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the women's hot springs, Inuzuka Rin entered a sneezing fit that lasted for several minutes. "Damn you Kakashi and your perverted thoughts!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyway back to Sasuke. "Y-You know, i-if you want t-to."

"Sure, I'll come eat lunch with you." Sasuke smiled and turned to his brother and friends only for his blush to be replaced by a glare. Itachi quickly grabbed Naruto and Hinata lest they be burned to a crisp. "So where do you want to eat Sasuke-kun?" Naruto yelled out ramen, Hinata screamed for cinnamon buns, and Itachi called for pocky.

"How about sushi?"

"I love sushi! I know this great resturaunt that's close to my house. It's run by an Akamichi who used to be a ninja. She and Sasuke retreived Itachi and the others and they all followed Sakura to the resturaunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several helpings of sushi and a bill that would make Naruto's ramen bill look like pocket change, Itachi made sure each person got home before going to make his daily report on the Kumo nin. He knocked on the Hokage's office door and waited to be let in. He activated the silencing seals, marched to the Hokage's desk, went to attention, and saluted before giving his report.

"Hokage-sama, the Kumo dignitary hasn't done anything too suspicious in the past few days. What is the word from the ANBU trailing him?"

"Kakashi has reported that the dignitary has been meeting with several merchants everyday at the same time. We don't know why though."

"I see. Hokage-sama, when Naruto and Sasuke graduate from the academy, I want to be their jounin sensei." This statement was met with a look of disbelief from Sarutobi.

"Let me get this straight. You want a demotion to train your younger brother and his best friend? Why?"

"Because, I've been training them in the basics already and I know that I can make them become stronger and as legendary as your old students." The Hokage nodded and seemed to be thinking.

"Okay, your request has been acknowledged and accepted." Itachi's face lit up and his smile threatened to split his face.

"Thank you Hokage-sama! You won't regret this! I promise!" Before Sarutobi could respond, the Uchiha leapt out the window to go eat some celebratory pocky. 'I really hope I don't Itachi.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nightime and Sakura was sitting on cloud nine. She had had a great time with Sasuke while Hinata had tried to keep Naruto and Itachi from fighting over the last piece of sushi. After lunch, Itachi had escorted her home and while he had his back turned, she hugged Sasuke who had then hugged her back. 'I think I like Sasuke-kun.' **'I bet he also likes you,' said Inner Sakura.** 'Ino will be so jealous. She likes Sasuke-kun too.' **'Cha! Her loss, our gain!' **'Goodnight.' **'Goodnight.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From that day forward, Sakura would train with Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi. Under the teachings of Itachi, she quickly caught up to the others in terms of taijutsu and chakra control. She had alot of potential. In fact, she caught on to things alot quicker than they did. In terms of who was better, Naruto was the best out of the three, followed by Sasuke, with Sakura in third.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About two weeks after he arrived, the Kumo nin made his move. It was midnight when he positioned his men near each major clan compound. He himself was at the Hyuga compound to capture the heiress. He lifted the radio to his mouth and prepared to start. "Is everyone at their designated compound?"

"P-1 at Aburame compound."

"P-2 at Inuzuka compound."

"Q-1 at Akamichi compound."

"B-1 at Nara compound."

"R-1 at Uchiha compound."

"Okay. Remember, if we succeed, Kumo's power will grow tenfold and we will be rewarded beyond our wildest dreams. Begin operation in 5...4...3...2...Go! He quickly knocked out the guards and leapt over the stone wall surrounding the compound. He moved from shadow to shadow with practiced ease. Looking to his map from the tour he was given earlier, he saw he was right below the window of his target. "Too easy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was woken up by the muffled sound of thrashing in Hinata's room. He quickly climbed out of bed and ran into her room. He was met with the sight of the Kumo nin who had called him a brat. He was climbing out the window carrying a bag that seemed to be moving. He then looked to Hinata's empty bed. "What are you doing with Hinata-chan!?" The nin jumped out the window closely followed by Naruto. He chased the Kumo nin out of the gates of the compound into the forest next to it. Screams of "Help me" and "Naruto-kun!" caused him to run faster. He had almost lost him when he suddenly blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he came to, he was sitting in a patch of moss. He seemed to be underground in some sort of animal burrow. The burrow in question was about as big as the Valley of the End. He turned around and came face to face with a beautiful woman. She was about six-and-a-half feet tall. She had the face of a goddess and her crimson hair fell to the middle of her back. She had a bust that would put Tsunade's to shame. She had an narrow waist and curving hips, giving her a perfect hourglass figure. Her eyes had red irises and they looked like pools of rubies. Her skin was a creamy wihte color. She was wearing a beautiful dress that fit her like a second skin. The sleeves covered her arms down to her hands. She was wearing a fur coat of what looked like reddish-brown fox fur. To top it all off, she had fox ears and nine fox-like tails coming from behind her. The ears and tails were covered in reddish-brown fur and the tips of the ears and tails were white.

**"Hello kit, my name is Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, looks like Naruto met Kyuubi. I almost feel bad for the Kumo nin. Almost. Nah, not really, he'll be getting a demon sized can of ass-whooping. I wonder what will happen to the other clan heirs. Tune in next time to find out!

Next Time: The Explanations of a Demon and The Power of a Hero!


	4. The Explanations of a Demon and The Powe

Hey guys! Here's chapter three. I'm thinking of making this a NaruHarem SasuSaku story. Review and tell me what you think and what girls Naruto should be paired with. He's already with Hinata and could end up with FemHaku and/or FemKyuubi. Please Read and Review. Flames are acceptable as long as you tell me what I did wrong and suggestions on how to fix it. And here we go!

The Explanations of a Demon and the Power of a Hero!

"You are The Kyuubi? But, you don't exactly look like a demon fox. You look more like a beautiful angel." Kyuubi blushed at the comment.

**"Trust me Kit, I'm no angel."** At this point, she waved her hand and a king-sized bed appeared behind her. She sat down on it and stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Then Naruto noticed tears falling from her chin. Kyuubi was extremelly surprised to find herself being hugged by her container, who had joined her on the bed.

"Why are you crying Kyu-chan?" His new nickname for her made her smile briefly before falling into a frown again.

**"I am the reason you have no parents. I destroyed half your village and killed many people. And then, I was sealed in you. Aren't you sad or angry?"** Naruto hugged her tighter and she looked down at him. **"Why would you comfort a monster like me?"** Naruto looked up into her blazing red eyes and gave her a comforting look.

"Because, nobody deserves to be alone or sad." After sitting there for several minutes, Naruto continued to speak. "Kyu-chan? Why did you attack Konoha?"

**"I was sent to kill a man that was trying to gain immortality. He was conducting cruel experiments on humans and animals in order to find a way to live forever. Unfortunately, he found my burrow after I left to Konoha and killed my mate and kits." **Kyuubi started shaking in anger.** "His name was Orochimaru and he was known as the snake sannin. Because he killed my family, I went into a frenzied rage and attacked Konoha."**

"Kyu-chan?" She calmed down and looked at her container. "I'm training to be a ninja. If you want, when I graduate from the ninja academy, I can help you track him down and kill him." Kyuubi started shaking again, only this time she was crying from tears of happiness.

**"You'd really do that for me?" **Naruto nodded his head happily. **"Thank you kit. For helping me get my revenge and to help me atone for my sins, I'll start training you to be a ninja as well." **Kyuubi slowly stood up and Naruto followed. **"I can also lend you my power whenever you or someone you care for is in trouble. Speaking of people in trouble, kit, one of your precious people is being kidnapped. I will lend you my power to stop the enemy ninja." **Naruto gasped in surprise.

"How long have I been here? I forgot about Hinata-chan! That guy probably got away already! What do I do now?" Kyuubi, seeing his distraughtness, decided to quell his fears.

**"Kit, since were in your mind, no time has passed outside. Are you ready?" **Naruto nodded.

"Let's go save Hinata-chan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the Kumo dignitary was fleeing from Naruto, another Kumo jounin had snuck into the Uchiha compound. "I've got to find that Uchiha brat quickly before someone finds me." He snuck through the corridors, keeping out of sight until he got to his target's room. Sasuke's room was between Itachi's and his parent's room.

"Hello there." The Kumo nin turned around only to come face to face with Uchiha Shisui, Itachi's cousin and best friend.

"Dammit." The Kumo nin jumped back and readied a hidden blade coated in poison. Shisui activated his Sharingan and ran forward. He engaged the enemy in a taijutsu battle. In the cramped hallway, a wrong move could be the last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was an extreamly light sleeper. This made it so that when two people suddenly fell through the door into his room, kicking, punching, and rolling around, Itachi was wide awake. He woke up fast enough to see his best friend Shisui get run through by an 8 inch blade that popped out of the enemy nin's sleeve. "No! Shisui!" He darted forward and grabbed the Kumo jounin in a headlock before brutally breaking his neck. The body crumpled to the floor. He caught Shisui before he could hit the floor.

"Hey buddy, thanks for the help." His body started shaking from muscle spasms.

"Shisui, you've been poisoned, hold on! Don't let go!" At this point, several more Uchihas including Sasuke had run into the room only to see the body, Shisui's wound, and the poison dripping off the Kumo's blade. "No, no, no!" Shisui had stopped moving and his eyes had glazed over. "Dammit! Shisui!" Itachi started weeping over the loss of his best friend.

"Brother?" Itachi looked at Sasuke. What's wrong with your Sharingan?" Itachi looked at his mirror on his bedside table. The three tomoe of the Sharingan had been replaced with a three-pronged windmill. He looked back towards the crowd, only for his father, Uchiha Fugaku, to gasp in surprise.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kumo dignitary had finally lost the orange wearing blonde brat. He pulled out his radio to check on the other's progress. His ears were assulted with the sound of dogs growling, the buzzing of bees, jutsu being called out, and men screaming.

"This is Inuzuka Tsume. The enemy has been killed."

"Nara Shikaku here. This is so troublesome but I killed one too."

"Aburame Shibi. Enemy terminated."

"Hey Shikaku, it's Akamichi Chouza. I got one as well."

"Uchiha Fugaku here. Itachi has killed one of the kidnappers."

"Son of a bitch! I'm the only one left!" The dignitary crushed his radio and was about to proceed to the checkpoint when he was suddenly hit by a wave of demonic, malevolent chakra. He stumbled to the ground and dropped the Hyuga girl. Before he could pick her up again, a blur of orange and red landed in front of him and delivered a vicious kick to the chin knocking him into the air and colliding with a branch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was covered with a red cloak of chakra vaguely resembling the shape of a fox. Naruto tore the bag open and picked up Hinata bridal style. She was staring wide-eyed at the amount of power Naruto was putting out. She was so shocked she even forgot to blush. He put her by a tree and told her to stay out of sight. "Hinata, stay here and wait for help okay?" She nodded and he blurred out of sight only to appear in front of the Kumo dignitary. Before the nin could recover or react, Naruto had planted his foot in the Kumo nin's stomach sending him into a tree. Kyuubi was actually in control of Naruto's body and set her extensive knowledge of justus to work. "Earth Release: Sand Trap Jutsu!" The ground below the jounin's feet liquified into sand an wrapped around his legs. Kyuubi turned the trapped jounin into her own personal punching bag. **"I've got five years of stress to work off and you're the unlucky son of a bitch that got in my kit's way!" **She threw punch after punch after kick at him. The chakra surrounding Naruto/Kyuubi's body burned the Kumo nin and left angry red welts and third-degree burns on him. His screams echoed through the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What exactly is the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Itachi asked his father, managing to withold his sobs. He was still depressed about his best friend being killed. Fugaku looked at his son for a minute before answering. He admired his son's ability to conceal his emotions even though his best friend had been killed not twenty minutes ago.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan is the ultimate level of the Sharingan. It is gained by feeling intense pain, grief, and anger. It also allow the usage of our clan's most powerful jutsu. The first is Tsukuyomi, a powerful genjutsu. This jutsu comes out of and puts strain on the left eye. Upon making eye contact with an opponent, you can use Tsukuyomi to transport them to an illusionary world where days amount to a mere moment in reality. Because you're in total control of this world, you can torture an opponent in any way imaginable, leaving them crippled and in a state of mental collapse. The second jutsu is Amaterasu. This jutsu puts strain on the right eye, and causes the eye to bleed. Described by our ancestors as the ultimate ninjutsu, it is shown to be capable of burning through almost anything by creating a jet-black flame said to be as hot as the sun and capable of burning for seven days and seven nights. The tird jutsu was unfortunetly deleted from the archives because of the strain it put's on the body, potentially causing death." Itachi was about to ask to leave when his father started speaking again. "There is a side-effect of the Mangekyo though. Each time you activate it, you become progressively blind." Itachi couldn't speak. It was such a powerful kekkei genkai and yet a terrible curse. Fugaku continued to speak. "There is a cure though. You have to exchange eyes with another Mangekyo user. Then both Mangekyos will be immortal so to speak."

"I see. May I go father. I would like to join the search for the Hyuga heiress." Fugaku nodded his head and Itachi rose. He grabbed his ANBU gear and dashed off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi/Naruto was satisfied with her work. The Kumo dignitary was covered in third and the newly created fourth-degree burns. His arms and leggs were broken and his ribs were shattered. Many of his internal organs were destroyed or severaly damaged. She had cut off his manhood before breaking his neck. She moved away from the clearing so Naruto wouldn't see what she had done. When she found Hinata, she gave Naruto control of his body. He ammediatly collapsed in Hinata's lap. She stroked his hair and thanked him while he slept. This was the scene that Itachi walked in on.

"Hinata, can I carry Naruto. We need to get back to the village." Hinata helped put Naruto on Itachi's back and they started walking back to the Hyuga compound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi was absolutely pissed. Not only had his daughter been kidnapped but Naruto had chased after the kidnapper. Hiashi had felt the demonic chakra used by the fox and had been restrained by Hizashi from running after Naruto. It was two in the morning when the gate guards escorted Itachi, Hinata, and Naruto into the compound. Hiashi immediately took Naruto from him and gave him to a medic nin. He then scooped up Hinata and gave her a hug. Hanna took Hinata, gave her a hug and a kiss and took her to bed. Hiashi then turned to Itachi. "Thank you Uchiha Itachi. The Hyuga clan is forever in your debt."

"There is no need for that Hiashi-sama. Your welcome and good night." Itachi shunshined into his room at the Uchiha compound and immediately collapsed on his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: How did you guys like my way of giving Itachi the Mangekyo? The conditions to get the Mangekyo require intense grief, sadness, anger, and hatred. You don't have to kill your friend. Watching him die counts too. Please read and review.

Next Time: Four Years Later, Naruto's Ninja Training!


	5. 7 Years Later! Naruto's Ninja Training!

What up yall! Here's the fourth chapter of Uzumaki Naruto Tales! I just wanna say thank you for the reviews. Chewie Cookies gets the prize for longest reveiw so far! The prize is... ONE MILLION FF DOLLARS! WHOO! Give it up for Chewie! Please remember, read and review. Flames are acceptable as long as you tell me how to fix my mistakes. I said the Chapter was four years later but I mad a mistake and meant seven years. Then they would be twelve and thirteen and had just finished the academy. Sorry about that. Anyway, chapter four here we go!

7 Years Later! Naruto's Ninja Training!

In the seven short years since the Cloud incident, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto had completed the ninja academy. Classes had finished yesterday and they were getting their jounin senseis today. The class rankings had placed Naruto as the strongest shinobi and strongest ninja overall, while Hinata was the strongest kunoichi and third best ninja overall. Sasuke and been the second best shinobi and second best ninja overall. Normally, he always wanted to be first, but due to his friendship with Naruto and the noticeable gap in their strength levels, he had accepted his position. Sakura was second best kunoichi and fourth strongest ninja overall. They had also found that Sakura had a bloodline limit. She could control plants. (She's basically like Haku only with plants not ice.)

Naruto now wore black pants that stopped above the shin. Bandages were wrapped from the shin into his black ninja sandals. He also wore a black long-sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki whirlpool symbol on his back. Over that he wore an orange coat with black flame coming from the bottom of the coat (Imagine the Yondaime's coat only with those colors). The kanji for fox was on the back of his coat, on top of where the whirlpool symbol was. His headband had black cloth and was in the usual place. His kunai and shuriken holsters were on his right and left thighs respectively.

Sasuke's outfit consisted of the same black pants, bandages, and sandals as Naruto's. He wore his classic blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and the white arm warmers. His black long-sleeved trenchcoat also had the Uchiha fan on the back, only this one had a string of white flames in a circle around it. He also had his holsters and headband in the same places as Naruto.

Sakura also had the same pants, bandages, and sandals style as the other two. She wore a skin-tight long-sleeved snow white shirt that revealed her naval and some cleavage. All of this was covered by a blood red battle kimono with various pink flowers on it. Her long pink hair was long gone only to be replaced with a shorter version. (Think Shippuden version's hair.) Her headband was on her neck and she didn't use kunai or shuriken.

Hinata wore a black robe and hood that accented her body perfectly and hid her face. It was black with turqoise trim. (Organization XIII uniform from Kingdom Hearts only with trim.) Underneath, she wore a lavender and purple shirt with black pants and black ninja sandals. (Shippuden shirt.) Her long black hair reached her lower back. Her headband covered her eyes. With the Byakugan activated, it didn't hinder her vision at all.

They were all in their seats which happened to be right next to each other. Naruto was playing chess with Sasuke while Hinata and Sakura were arguing over which was better, kunai or senbon needles.

"Kunai are very versitile and can be used in traps!" Hinata.

"Well senbon can take out an opponent faster by hitting a vital spot and they can also be used for medicinal purposes." Sakura.

"Checkmate Naruto."

"Hey! You're using the Sharingan cheater!" Sasuke had gained the Sharingan last year when he had narrowly escaped a Kumo assassination attempt. Itachi had also used the Tsukoyomi in battle for the first time with devastating results. Fugaku had never been happier. Kumo wanted Itachi's head for killing the assassin but the Hokage said sending the assassin in the first place was an act of war. Kumo, being far weaker than Konoha, dropped it faster than an exploding kunai.

Iruka walked into the room and was met with the sight of Naruto and Sasuke brawling on the floor and being cheered on by half the class. They may have been friends forever but that didn't stop them from beating the crap out of each other to prove who was better. Hinata and Sakura just hung their heads and sulked. Their boyfriends could act like two-year olds sometimes. Yes, Hinata and Naruto had been going out for a year now, as had Sakura and Sasuke. In fact, that was partially the reason Sakura was so strong. She had to beat off fangirls who said they were better for "Sasuke-kun" everyday. Naruto laughed like there was no tomorrow when she had single-handedly beat every girl in class other than Hinata unconcious.

"Will you two settle down and return to your seats!!" Iruka made Use of the Ultra-Super-Scary-Big-Head Jutsu that every teacher knew to get the student's attention. Needless to say, Naruto and Sasuke were standing at attention like nothing had even happened. They immediately sat down and let their girlfriends attend to their brusies and fix their hair. "Now that the Fight Club twins are back in their seats, it's time to give you all the teams and their senseis. The class leaned on their desks as one, eager to find out where they were placed. "All right. Team 1 will consist of..."

This went on for awhile until he got to... "Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Naruto sulked about not being on the same team as "Hina-hime", Sasuke and Sakura rejoiced, and every girl other than Hinata sent glares at Sakura. "Your jounin sensei is... Uchiha Itachi." It was so quiet, you could hear a senbon needle drop. Sasuke and Sakura joined in the sulking and Hinata's frown turned into an ear-splitting grin. It was Naruto that broke the silence.

"Dammit! I can't believe I spent seven years being trained by that slavedriver and I get him as my sensei again! This sucks!" That pretty much summed up Sakura and Sasuke's thoughts as well. Itachi trained them into the dirt and then some. His training was damn near suicidal. It may have made them strong but it had a heavy price.

"Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuga Hinata." Hinata sulked about being on Kiba's team. Even though everyone knew she and Naruto were together, Kiba either hadn't gotten the memo or had ignored it completely. He was a mini-pervert. Jiriya would be proud and Kakashi would weep at such young talent. Kiba had once tried to grope Hinata's ass and had made it six steps away before Naruto had put him in the hospital for a month. That beat the old record by five-and-a-half steps. When he had gotten out, Sasuke had given him third-degree burns and Sakura had almost neutered him. This put him in for two more weeks. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata were one big family. Sasuke and Sakura had just been looking out for their sister. Naruto was in front of Kiba in a heartbeat.

"If you even think of her with perverted thoughts again, I'll fix you and then I'll kill you! Got it mutt!" Kyuubi was rejoicing in her den.** "That's right kit. Protect your mate!" **

Kiba was on the floor whining like a puppy. With his pack mentality, he was being reprimanded by the alpha male who was defending the alpha female. "Y-Y-Yes Sir!" Naruto returned to his seat and Iruka continued with team 8.

"Your jounin sensei is... Yuhi Kurenai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was wandering through the streets when someone happened to run him over.

Kurenai-san, where are you dashing off to in such a hurry? Kurenai turned around and saw Itachi on the ground with footprints on his back.

"Itachi-san, I'm so sorry!" She helped him to his feet and watched as he dusted himself off.

"It's okay Kurenai-san, but you didn't answer my question. Where are you rushing off to?" Kurenai looked at him confused.

"Um, Itachi-san, aren't you a jounin sensai now?" He nodded. "Then why aren't you going to pick your students up?" Itachi's eyes shot open.

"Oh crap that's right! The selections are today!. He went through five seals and slammed his palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared and when it dissapated, a giant raven was in it's place. He turned to Kurenai. "Hop on, Karasu can fly at the speed of sound." They were actually on the opposite side of the village that the academy was on. Kurenai looked at the raven.

"Is it safe?"

"Perfectly." Kurenai jumped onto it's back and Karasu, getting the nod from Itachi to take off, launched into the sky and flew towards the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba and Sasuke were at each others throats and about to go at it when Itachi and a pale Kurenai walked into the room.

"Sasuke, let him go." Sasuke dropped Kuba on his ass and walked over to his brother. "Sakura, Naruto, let's go. They immediately lined up next to him and they all shunshined to their secret team training grounds. They each had their own style of shunshin too. Itachi used the Leaf Shunshin, Sasuke enveloped himself in a column of fire then dissapeared before the fire burnt out, Sakura surrounded her self in a cloud of flowers then she dissapeared while the flowers drifted away, and Naruto just vanished in a miniature tornado that ceased when he was gone.

"Holy crap! They can already do that!" Kiba turned to Hinata. "Hey, Itachi-san trained you too right? Can you do that?" His answer was for Hinata to transform into snow and blow away. "Wow, Kurenai-sensei, when are Shino and I going to learn that? Kurenai-sensei?" He turned to face her and found her picking her jaw up off the floor.

"The Shunshin is a chunin level technique, you won't be learning that until after you pass the Chunin Exams."

"Then why do they know it?" Kurenai was wondering that herself.

"Itachi-san must have taught them that. C'mon, let's follow Hinata-chan. She must be going to the roof."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and his team appeared on the branch of an ancient an enormous tree, deep in the Forest of Death.

"All right team, now normally the jounin is supposed to ask the genin to introduce themselves and then have a test to determin whether or not the team can offically become genin. But over the years, we've proved to each other that you guys are able to be genin. Your teamwork is outstanding, so the Bell Test is unnesscesary. You can all locate enemy ninja and stealth is second nature to you, so you don't need the Find Me Test. Lastly, your all powerful warriors already so the Jounin vs. Genin Test isn't required either. You are all dismissed. I'll tell Lord Hokage that you passed. Go find Hinata and her team and watch their test. I believe they're at Training Ground 24."

The new genins nodded appreaciatively and shunshined to Hinata's location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai was on the roof with her team. "All right, now, introduce yourselves and tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals." Kiba raised his hand. "Yes Kiba?"

"Why don't you show us how?"

"Okay, my name is Yuhi Kurenai. I like gardening, reading, and learning new genjutsus. I dislike perverts and Icha Icha. My hobbies are the same as my likes and my goal is to prove that kunoichi are just as good as shinobi. Your turn Kiba."

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba. I like dogs, training, and playing with Akamaru. I hate cats and anything cat-related. My hobbies include training with Akamaru and helping my sister run our family veterinary clinic. My goal is to become an ANBU captain. You next Shino."

"My name is Aburame Shino. I like bugs. I dislike bug spray, bug zappers, and people who harm bugs for their own amusement. My hobbies include archiving new bugs and collecting them. My goal is to breed the ultimate Kikai bug. You may proceed Hinata."

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. I like my boyfriend Naru-kun, training with Itachi-sensei, and spending time with my friends. I dislike perverts, strong people who don't help the weak, and people who look down on others. My hobbies include pressing flowers, playing pranks with Naru-kun, and sparring with my sister and cousin. My goal is to marry Naru-kun and start a family."

Kurenai nodded her head and stood up followed by her students. "Okay, let's go to Training Ground 28 which will be our new meeting place." Hinata used the Snow Shunshin and Kurenai walked with the two boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting in the shadows, waiting for Hinata and her team to arrive when the wind suddenly picked up and snowflakes drifted into the area. They formed into a Hinata snowwoman before solidifying. Moments later, the rest of her team entered the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright team, now it's time for me to give you your genin test." Kiba yelled in surprise.

"What!? What do you mean? We already have our headbands! Aren't we already genin?" Hinata tuned him out and surveyed the area. There were many trees for cover, a river, and a few bushes. She noticed three people hiding in the shadows and was glad her friends and boyfriend were there to watch her. When her attention went back to Kurenai, her sensei was explaining their test.

"Since you are basically a recon/assassination team, I'll be giving you the Search and Destroy test, which is a combination of the Find Me and Jounin vs. Genin Tests. You'll have to find me and subdue me for two minutes. Be careful though because I'll be fighting back. Come at me with intent to kill or you'll fail." She suddenly dissappeared. "Begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Alright, the test is underway! Next chapter, I'll be introducing Hinata's weapon. I've picked four weapons from a certain game that I like and I'm giving them to Team 7 and Hinata. You get one hint about the game and then try to figure out what game it is and what their weapons are. If you find out, tell me in a review and you get FF dollars which I made up! Your hint is... "Ansem"

Next Time: Team 8! Pass or Fail?


	6. Team 8! Pass or Fail?

What's up everyone! Oh yes! The new chapter of UNT is out! Sorry for the wait, I got a bit of writer's block but I think it turned out okay. I'm actually disappointed in the fact that only two people guessed on the four weapons. I guess you need more hints. Remember, read and review and flames are allowed as long as you tell me what I did wrong and tell me how I should fix it. Anyway, 3...2...1...ACTION!

Team 8! Pass or Fail?

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata dashed into the trees to hide and plan out their strategy. Shino began to speak.

"First, we must take an inventory of all supplies, gear, weapons, and any jutsu we have." He took out the standard kunai, shuriken, and food pills. "I also have my Kikai bugs." Kiba had the same stuff plus smoke bombs. "Akamaru and I can use several jutsu together. What do you have Hinata?" Hinata pulled up her sleeve, revealing an intricate summoning seal tattooed onto her skin. She bit her finger and went through several hand seals before wiping her finger on the tattoo.

"This." There was a poof of smoke and a large, blue and silver tower shield had popped into existence on her arm. It was shaped like a teardrop with five large, kunai-shaped spikes along the curved edge. The middle spike was as big as her head and the smaller ones were the same size as her fists. The air seemed to grow cold around the weapon and it had an icy sheen to it.

"What the hell is that?" asked Kiba.

"This is my personal weapon. A tower shield named Frozen Pride. It's unbreakable, made from the ice of an ancient glacier and combined with the strongest metal in Snow Country. It's an offensive weapon too. Anything it slashes is frozen solid. I also have my clan's Jyuken style and several water and ice jutsus and the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Kiba was picking his jaw up off the ground and Shino just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Team 7 was sitting in the shadows talking.

"Did she have to pull out Frozen Pride? I think she picked up Naruto's need to show off."

"Shut up Sasuke. You'd of done the same thing with the Dancing Meteors." Sasuke blushed and sulked. It was true. He would have done the exact same thing. Sakura comforted her boyfriend while speaking in his defence.

"You'd show off the Tempest Dragons too so don't be a hypocrite."

"And you'd prance around waving your Rose Cutter, Miss. Pot Calling the Ketal Black."

"Well we do have one-of-a-kind weapons that are very powerful. Why not show them off?"

"Hey guys, Hinata and her team are moving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai was having a helluva time trying to keep away from her team. Shino's bugs knew exactly where she was and he was launching wave after wave of them at her to drain her chakra. Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing her out and using their combined Gatsūga to flush her out. And then there was Hinata's inescapable eyes and that weird shield that froze anything on contact. Kurenai had found that out the hard way. She had been seen by Hinata who had come in charging after her. Kurenai had tried to punch her when Hinata had raised the shield. Kurenai now had a small case of frostbite on her right hand. She was interrupted from her thoughts by another Kikai/Getsūga combo. 'I need to get someplace they can't get to. The river!' She immediately ran to the river, channeling chakra to her feet. She never noticed Hinata sitting in the shadow of a tree near the river with her shield ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was watching some of the teams take their tests. Most of them had failed quickly while a few were still going. He had also seen Team 7. He knew Itachi was right about their abilities so he let them slide. Now he was watching Teams 8, 10, and 13. Team 8 was quickly tracking down their sensei and were in the process of cancelling the invisibility genjutsu that Kurenai had used. He watched as her team constantly attacked her, not giving her time to think. Then he noticed that they were herding her thowards the river and that's when he saw Hinata, sheild out, waiting for her sensei. "Ahhh, so that's their plan. Preaty good for some fresh-out-of-the-academy genin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai was standing on the river when Hinata appeared next to her in the blink of an eye. Everyone shared the same thought. 'That was fast!' Before Kurenai could react, Hinata went through nine handseals with practiced ease. "Suirō no Jutsu!" A bubble of water surrounded Kurenai.

"I can't move! What jutsu is this!?" Hinata explained.

"This is Suirō no Jutsu. It allows me to capture an opponent in a bubble of chakra-reinforced water, rendering them helpless. Don't even try to break out. Itachi-sensei had me practice utill even he couldn't break out." And without further ado, Hinata poked the bubble with her shield, freezing it and Kurenai solid.

"Hinata. If you keep her in there for too long, won't she suffer from the effects of Hypothermia?"

"No Shino. This jutsu combined with my shield keeps it's occupants alive, in case of the need of interrogation. We should find my friends. Itachi-sensei and Sasuke are the only ones who could melt my ice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Said Uchiha and was currently in the Hokage's office.

"Lord Hokage. I, Uchiha Itachi, jounin sensei of Team 7, am proud to say that my team has passed with flying colors."

"Even without a test Itachi?" Itachi didn't even falter.

"Yes Lord Hokage. I believed, having trained them for seven years, they would be ready to become genin."

"Very well. I, The Third Hokage, deem Team 7 ready for active duty." As Itachi was about to leave, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." In came Teams 7 and 8. Then, a very rare thing happened. Uchiha Itachi, one of the most stoic people you would ever meet, started to laugh. The reason why you may ask? It just so happens that Team 8 had run into Team 7 right after catching Kurenai, allowing Sasuke to thaw out Kurenai.

"HAHAHAHA, you look like a shivering, drowned rat! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Itachi then fell on his ass and started rolling on the floor in laughter. Even Sarutobi was laughing. Kurenai, who didn't like being laughed at, punched Itachi in the head, introducing his face to the floor. Everyone just laughed harder.

"I, Y-Y-Y-Yuhi K-K-K-Kurenai, j-jounin sensei of T-Team 8, am p-proud t-to say that my t-t-team has passed."

"Hahaha. I, The Third Hokage, deem Team 8 ready for active duty. Thank you Kurenai-san. Why don't you go dry up now?" Kurenai stood tall and proudly walked out of the office, even though she was shivering and sneezing. This caused everyone, including the revived Itachi, to start laughing again. "Teams 7 and 8 dismissed." A chorus of "Hai Hokage-sama" and the one "Hai Oji-san" greeted his ears while everyone left his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, there was a huge party at Ichiraku's. Teams 7 and 8 were all celebrating the beginning of their ninja careers. Shino sat in the corner most of the night and ate his ramen in peace. Kiba was chasing an impossible goal trying to break the all-time record of most ramen eaten in a single sitting. Naruto held the record at an incredible 82 bowls. He barely beat the old record of 79 bowls set by the Yondaime Hokage. Kiba was on his ninth bowl when he collapsed on the floor with a stomach ache and a green face.

"Man, the (BURP) Fourth must've been a freak to eat so much ramen. Maybe he and Naruto were related. I don't feel so good." Naruto and Hinata were sharing a humongous bowl of ramen, taking turns feeding each other. The same was happening with Sakura and Sasuke only on a much smaller scale. Soon it was time for everyone to head home. They said their goodnights and dashed off into the moonlit night, eager for their first official ninja missions. It was going to be a huge dissapointment and an extreme pain in the ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Fox. I'm 15 feet from the target. Over."

"This is Cherry. I'm 12 feet from the target. Over."

"This is Raven. I'm 8 feet from the target. I have visual confirmation. Over."

"This is Weasel. Surround the target. Capture and I.D. Over and Out."

... ... ... ... "_MEOW"_

"OWW! I HATE THIS FUCKING CAT! OVER!"

"This is Fox. Raven, are you okay?"

"I SWEAR TO KAMI, IF WEASEL ISN'T HERE IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, I'M GOING TO DO KONOHA A FAVOR AND KILL THIS DAMN FURBALL!"

"Tsukuyomi." ... ... "_MEEEOOOOOOWWWW!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 8's current mission wasn't as traumatizing as Team 7's. All they had to do was babysit the Daimyo's three children while he and his wife waited on the capture of Tora. Kiba and Akamaru were entertaining the five year old by playing fetch and watching Akamaru do tricks. Hinata was using her control over ice to make baubles and icicles dangle just out of the one year old's grasp. To nobody's surprise, none of the kids even came near Shino. This caused him to sit in the corner and sulk while being comforted by Kurenai. Unfortunately for everyone, the Daimyo's third son was their age and he kept hitting on Hinata and staring at her already impressive assets for someone of her age. Kiba kept trying to tell him to stop, that she had a boyfriend, and how said boyfriend wouldn't hesitate to kill him but he ignored him, commenting on how he was the Daimyo's son and he could do anything he wanted. This would have gone on for the rest of the afternoon had Hinata not pulled out her shield. The lawn now had a new ice sculpture ornament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was staring at Tora the Cat. It was a pitiful sight. It's eyes were glazed and it drooled continuously. It twitched excessively and it seemed to be scared out of what was left of it's mind. "Itachi. Did you use Tsukuyomi on Tora?" Sarutobi's voice seemed calm but you could tell he was fighting between being pissed out of his mind or throwing a parade for the ninja community.

"Yes."

"Fix it. Now."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"First, I'm not a med-nin. Second, I don't know how to heal mental damage. Third, It's a genjutsu. Try asking Kurenai-san to fix her." It was at that moment that the aforementioned Genjutsu Mistress walked into the room with Team 8.

"Team 8 reporting in. We have completed our mission."

"Thank you Kurenai. Could you please take a look at Tora the Cat."

"Sure, but I don't see why you want me to look at ... Oh my kami! Who did this to her?" Her answer was a multitude of fingers pointed at Itachi. "Itachi-san." She spoke in a sickly sweet voice that made one quake in thier sandals. "Could you come with me please? Bring Tora with you."

"S-Sure thing, K-Kurenai-san."

Nobody heard from Itachi for the rest of the week but Tora was running through the forests surrounding Konoha whithin two days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok. I've given you all more hints. I've named the rest of the three weapons so they should be easy to guess. I'll reveal Naruto's weapon next. If this story turns into a naruharem, I'll only make it with two girls, Hinata and FemHaku.

Next Time: The Mission to Wave Pt.1


	7. Mission to Wave Pt 1

Sorry for the long wait. It was a combination of writer's block and I had to visit my family for two weeks. They didn't have any working computers. We finally have a winner! Adngo 714 successfully guessed 2 out of 3 weapons. Sasuke's weapons will be Axel's Chakrams. Naruto's weapons will be Xaldin's Lances. I'll just tell you Sakura's. Her's will be Marluxia's Scythe. Adngo 714 wins one million ff dollars! Give him a round of applause! Wooooooooooooooo! (Sighs.) Screw it. On with show.

The Mission to Wave Pt.1

Team 7 and Team 8 were having a joint team training exercise. Both teams were working on combat training by facing off against a member of the opposing team. Naruto was fighting Kiba, Sasuke was fighting Shino, and the two kunoichi were facing off. Itachi was refereeing.

"First match, Naruto versus Kiba. No lethal blows, stop when I say so. Begin." He quickly lept back which turned out to be a good deciscion. Kiba and Naruto quickly went through several handseals with practiced ease. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kiba finished his set first.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Kiba dropped to all fours. He became more beast-like and his teeth and nails lengthend into fangs and claws. "Grrrrrrrrr. Akamaru! Take this!" He threw a food pill at Akamaru. Said dog ate the pill. Akamaru's fur turned red and he also became more wild looking. " Jūjin Bunshin!" Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's back and turned into his master. "Gatsūga!" Akamaru and Kiba turned into drills and immediately began attacking Naruto.

"I need to seperate them so I can attack Kiba. That's it!" Naruto started going through seals during a pause in the battle.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" A powerful blast of wind tossed Kiba into the river where Hinata had frozen Kurenai during her test. Akamaru was thrown into Hinata's arms, who started to heal his bruises. Naruto drew up his sleeve and used a kunai to cut his thumb. He then started a string of handseals that Kiba had seen before.

"Oh crap! He must have a weapon like Hinata-chan!" Suddenly, the wind picked up and formed six miniature tornados that revolved around Naruto. They dissapeared, leaving six, purple and silver, elegantly designed lances. They had incredibly sharp points that looked lik a dragon's mouth. The end had a smaller blade that looked like a cross. Naruto caught one in each hand while the other four orbited around him.

"Make that _weapons. _These are my weapons, the Tempest Dragons." Then something happened that amazed Kiba. Naruto was using his mastery of wind to float. Kiba attempted another Gatsūga without Akamaru. Naruto didn't move from his spot and Kiba would've landed a direct hit but much to Kiba's surprise, two of the spears revolving around Naruto crossed in an X shape and blocked the attack like it was nothing. Naruto dashed foward thrusting one of the lances in Kiba's direction. "Wind Release: Wind Thrust!" A tunnel of wind blasted from the point of Naruto's lance ramming into Kiba, pushing him into the air. Naruto flew upward above Kiba and, using his power over wind, caused all six lances to turn into a fan of sorts. He used all six to knock Kiba into the ground. The impact would've killed him if he hadn't suddenly hit a pocket of air that acted like a pillow, bringing him slowly towards the ground.

"Winner, Naruto." Kiba looked confused.

"Naruto, why didn't you have to use handseals on that jutsu?"

"Because, with my lances out, I don't need seals for wind jutsu, but if I used say, a water jutsu, I would still need seals.

"Next, Sasuke versus Shino." Both combatants moved to the field that Kiba and Naruto had just occuppied.

"I assume you have a specialized weapon as well?"

"You are correct. However, I won't be using them for this fight."

"Are you two ready to start?" Sasuke smirked and Shino only nodded his head in confirmation. "Begin!"

Shino jumped into the trees while Sasuke just stood there. "So, hiding in the trees huh? You just made this easier." Sasuke went through half a dozen handseals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball!" Sasuke spat out a massive fireball that turned the small patch of forest into a raging inferno. Shino dashed out of the conflageration with his coat sleeve on fire. Hinata, recognizing the danger to his bug colony, used a D-rank water jutsu to put it out.

"Water Release: Rain Bullet!" Raindrops formed in the air and pelted Shino's sleeve, effectively putting out the fire.

"Thank you Hinata. If you hadn't intervened, many of my bugs could've perished." Hinata gave him a quick "your welcome" before trying to put out the forest fire.

"Water Release: Rain Bullet!" Shino turned towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, shall we continue?" They both ran forward and engaged in a taijutsu battle. Shino's Mantis Style gave him the uppper hand on Sasuke's Interceptor Fist Style. Sasuke began to speak while dodging and throwing punches.

"You're a very good opponent Shino. Let's see how you do against the Sharingan." Sasuke's onyx eyes turned blood-red and around his pupils were two tomoe in each eye, equaling four total. Now with the ability to see what Shino was going to do next, Sasuke quickly overwhelmed and defeated Shino even though he was steadily being drained of chakra.

"Winner, Sasuke. Next up, Hinata versus Sakura." Both kunoichi stepped onto the field and pulled up thier sleeves. They cut their fingers and started the same set of handseals. They wiped their blood on their tattoos and there were two poofs of smoke. On Hinata's arm was Frozen Pride. However, in Sakura's hands was a large scythe taller than her. The blade was pink and the staff part was green and looked like a plant stem. Connecting the blade to the staff were two smaller dagger-like blades in the shape of a cross. "Ready?" A nod from both ninja gave Itachi his answer. "Begin!"

Hinata was immediately put on defence when Sakura started swinging her scythe. It may have looked big and heavy but it was incredibly light. While Sasuke and Naruto were absolute chakra monsters, Sakura was faster than both of them. She ran around Hinata, leaving afterimages and scratches on Frozen Pride. Hinata blocked her last slash and tried to stab her with the points on her shield but Sakura used her bloodline to control the plantlife in the area. Vines grew out of the ground and wrapped around Hinata's feet and more vines wrapped around her body, pinning her arms to her sides. Sakura put the blade of her scythe to Hinata's neck when her prisoner's body turned to water and splashed on the ground, making a puddle.

"A Mizu Bunshin?" Hinata appeared behind Sakura and used her Jyuken to hit the tenketsu points in Sakura's arms. Rose Cutter fell to the ground and poofed out of existence in a cloud of cherry blossom petals.

"Forfeit now Sakura. You can't use your scythe or your arms now." Sakura hung her head and sighed.

"Fine, I give up." Itachi nodded.

"Winner, Hinata."

"Alright guys, you all did a good job today. Go home, get some rest, and report tomorrow morning for missions." A chorus of "Hai Sensei" met the two jounin's ears as their students disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Naruto had left to the Hyuga compound to eat lunch. Itachi left to the Uchiha compound telling Sasuke not to be late for dinner. Kurenai already had plans with her fellow Jounin, Mitarashi Anko. (No there is no yuri in this fic nor are the aforementioned kunoichi lesbians.) That left Sasuke and Sakura alone in the battle scarred and smoldering training field alone.

"Hey Sasuke-kun? Wanna get something to eat?" Sasuke held out his hand to his beloved pink-haired teamate.

"How about ramen?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

Naruto had once taken Sasuke to eat at Ichiraku's due to a lost bet on the Uchiha's part. Naruto ordered the Uzumaki Buffet which consisted of 50 extra large bowls while Sasuke had ordered from the kiddie menu. Sasuke was simply brought a bowl of broth the size of a sake cup. It only had seven noodles in it. Naruto was devouring the ramen like a blackhole would suck in light. Sasuke blinked and missed the dissapearence of four bowls. He swallowed his miserable serving of ramen. Then something amazing happened. Sasuke's eyes lit up and a foxy grin affixed his face.

"I'll have an Uzumaki Buffet please!" Teuchi grinned when his back was turned to the young Uchiha. 'Gotcha!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was staring at her boyfriend in complete and utter shock. 'Is that _my_ Sasuke-kun guzzling down ramen like Naruto!?'

Sasuke turned to his girlfriend with noodles stuck to his face. "Aren't you gonna eat Sakura-chan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Teams 7 and 8 were in the Hokage's office awaiting missions.

"Okay, let's see. I've got a couple of missions for both teams. You can babysit, walk the dogs from the pound, or catch Tora again." A resounding "NO!" from Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke ended that idea rather quickly.

Then, with a poof of smoke, a rather girly voice sounded out. "Oji-san, can't we have a C-class mission? Please with ramen on top?" Sarutobi easily fell to the Oroike no Jutsu. Sarutobi returned to his chair and wiped the blood from his nose. "Fine, you can have one! Iruka, give them a C-class." Iruka nodded his head. There is a border patrol, bandit camp raid, or an escort to Nami no Kuni." Itachi and Kurenai decided for the genin.

"We'll take the escort mission please." Sarutobi nodded and turned to a chunin. "Bring in Tazuna now." The chunin nodded and stepped out a side door. He brought back with him, an old man who smelled of sake. He took a huge swig of the said drink before speaking.

"So this is my escort? The young man, I'll take, but a woman and a bunch of kids? Are you kidding me? Listen carefully! I am Tazuna the super bridge builder! You will make sure I reach my village and complete my bridge even if you have to give up your lives to do so." It took all of the staff and even the Hokage to keep Kurenai, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke from killing the man then and there. Itachi spoke to Tazuna alone as Kurenai was still being detained.

"Do not worry. Your safety is guaranteed. Kurenai and myself are both elite jounin and our students are exceptionally talented. Nobody will lay a hand on you or they will have it cut off." He then turned to address the two genin teams.

"Go pack up for a month long mission, then meet at the Main Gate in one hour." All the genin responded with a quick "Hai!" before shunshining, or in Kiba and Shino's case, walking out of the Hokage Tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuga Hanna was walking through the magnificent garden she and her daughters had planted when something peculier happened. The wind was blowing and snow started falling from a clear blue sky. "Hello Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun." The snow solidified and the gust of wind ceased.

"Good afternoon Okaa-san."

"Hey Hanna-san! We got a mission! See you in a month!" Before she had a chance to respond, both teens had quickly dashed inside the main house and into their respective rooms to gather thier equipment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour later, Team 8, Team 7, and Tazuna the bridge builder, were assembled at the village's main gate. Itachi took some time to explain where there traveling positions would be. Kiba and Shino would be up front so they could use their tracking abilities to locate any bandits. Naruto and Sasuke, who werre both long-range and short-range fighters, would be behind Kiba and Shino to protect them from ambushes. Tazuna would be in the middle, guarded by Sakura. Hinata would bring up the rear so she could use the Byakugan to see enemies that would attack from behind. Lastly, Itachi and Kurenai would guard Hinata.

"Alright! Get into positions! Move out!" The group had begun their journey to Nami no Kuni.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: That's the end of Wave Arc, part 1. The next chapter will most likely be from the encounter with the Demon Brothers to the beginning of The Battle on the Bridge but I'm not making any promises. I hope to have the next chapter out in about a week.

Next Time: The Mission to Wave Pt. 2!


	8. SORRY, READ AN IT WILL EXPLAIN!

Hey guys, I'm really sorry to those who like Uzumaki Naruto Tales but I'm going to delete it. I have many ideas for it but when I took a look at the previous chapters, I realized I had made alot of mistakes, contradictions, and generally stupid choices. I'm not deleting it for good though. I will rewrite it and repost all of the chapters plus the beginning of the Wave Arc when I'm done. The plot will preety much stay the same but it will have more details and it will be better than ever! For now, wait for more updates from The Marionette, my other story. And again, I'm sorry but I will try to get it back on as soon as possible. Do not worry. When I'm done, I'll put an Author's Note on The Marionette to reveal the unveiling of Uzumaki Naruto Tales, V.2.0!

Ja Ne, DeeDeeDee71


End file.
